Special Boat Service
The Special Boat Service (SBS) is the special forces unit of Britain's Royal Navy. Along with the Special Air Service, Special Reconnaissance Regiment, and the Special Forces Support Group, they all are apart of the United Kingdom Special Forces. Formed in July 1940 by Roger Courtney, the SBS carried out operations during the North African Campaign and in Eastern Europe. They demolished air fields, fuel depots, and key military buildings. After World War II, SBS participated in countless global conflicts like the Suez Crisis, Indonesian Confrontation, Operation Barras, and the conlict in Afghanistan. Training is similar to that of the SAS, however recruits undergo more training in watery environments. In addition, fledglings are subject to survival in jungle terrains. The SBS specialize in hostage rescue, counter-terrorism, demolitions, direct action, and various types of reconnaissance. Battle vs. US Navy SEALs (by Omnicube1) US Navy SEALS Special Boat Service "All right ya wankers listen up!" commands a SBS captain. "We got intel of some Yankee commandos in bound. Ready up and prepare to spill some blood." "Gives me the abdabs, sir," says a new recruit. "Steady, I don't need any foul-ups today," the captain replies. Suddenly, a window breaks and a bullet flies through, cutting through the throat of the new recruit. Four US Navy Seals rappel and fire their guns to breach the windows and enter the room. "Go, go, go!" commands a SEAL while firing his M4A1 SOPMOD. A SBS grenadier fires his EGLM that is attached to his FN2000. The grenade detonates, sending a SEAL flying. "Lay down suppressing fire!" demands the SBS captain. The remaining Servicemen pop from cover, firing their weapons. The SEAL sniper fires his Mk. 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle and kills another SBS operative. Disgruntled, the SBS captains grabs his TPG-1 and commands his men to cover him. He easily spots the enemy sniper and takes him out. The SEAL commander turns on him and fires his M4A1 at him. The captain ducks for cover and swaps the sniper rifle for a FABARM SAT-8. One SBS member daringly charges at the SEAL leader, shooting his FNP-9. However, a SEAL takes him out with his M203 by firing a grenade directly at his chest, the sheer power of the impact stopping his heart. "Come here ya sissies!" shouts the SBS captain. He runs up and fires his SAT-8. He peppers a SEAL with pellets. He soon runs out of bullets and attempts to reload. As he does so a SEAL fires his Benelli M4 Super 90 at him. An SBS rushes and jumps. "NOOO!!" the SBS operative shouts. He absorbs the full blast of the shotgun. As he falls he throws his FNP-9 in the air. The captain catches the pistol one-handed and empties it into the body of the SEAL toting the Benelli. He turns and discovers the SEAL leader nearby with his HK Mark 23 SOCOM. He fires several times but the SBS captain is able to dodge the bullets. He then charges him with his KA-BAR drawn. He stabs and hacks but misses. The SEAL grabs the captain by the throat and throws him onto a pillar. He drops his pistol and pulls out his Gerber Mk II knife and stabs the Briton several times, releasing a torrent of blood. WINNER: US NAVY SEALS Expert's Opinion While the special boat service had a good arsenal, the US Navy SEALs were truly the best of the best in terms of training, letting no enemy stand in front of them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Delta Force (by Cfp3157) No battle written WINNER: SPECIAL BOAT SERVICE Expert's Opinion The reason the voters gave the battle to the Special Boat Service is that, since it has been around longer than Delta, they have had many more years to hone their skills than the Delta operators. Add the superior firearms and training, and the Special Boat Service won this battle in a landslide. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shayetet 13 (by Redkite) No battle written. WINNER: SPECIAL BOAT SERVICE Expert's Opinion After perforimg a large amount of research for both units, I'm giving this one by a mm to the SBS, Shayetet 13 pack better weapons but the SBS catch this one with their training, both undergo intence training and both are currently deployed and in combat, meaning they both have operational experience, however, the constuction of the SBS and variety of training they receive and work with from the SEALs, MI5, MI6, SAS and Kampfschwimmer mainly give them the edge, the SBS have operated for only 8 years more this combat experience and the variety of source's of training give them this one. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:British Warriors